


(Not) One of Them

by orphan_account



Category: Lost
Genre: Anal, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season three after Juliet helps Kate and Sawyer escape from Hydra Island. The Others decide that she needs to be punished severely. Later chapters may feature Jack, Ben, and perhaps Kate. Warning; rape/dark/violent content. I'll continue with more chapters upon request, so please leave a kudos or comment or something :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) One of Them

“You walk among us but you are NOT ONE OF US!” the voice boomed loud and authoritative. It belonged to that of the Sheriff and it thundered throughout the makeshift walls of the tent and thrust them outward like a gust of wind.

With that, the kangaroo court was adjourned. It was by now mid-evening and the sun set across the horizon and cast the tall shadows of bamboo trees across the wooden platform that took on the shape of prison bars. The court consisted of a sparse number of Others who had gathered around; some in anger, some in curiosity, to hear the reading of the verdict. On trial was Juliet Burke for the murder of Danny Pickett, the attempted assassination of Benjamin Linus, and betrayal. Danny was hardly the most respected Other on the island and more than that it was the last charge of betrayal which worked the small crowd into such a frenzy. That was something that the Others took deathly seriously and assigned punishment purposely with one goal in mind; to make sure as hell it never happened again.

The Sheriff rose to her feet from her elevated stand and the rest of the court did likewise. She was a stern looking older woman with her graying hair tied tightly behind and a harsh frown that could very well have been plastered to her face. She was cloaked in a black judicial robe that was completely unnecessarily here on the island but just a further visual aid to support her power. Juliet on the other hand was still dressed in her typical soccer mom attire; a pink long sleeved shirt and fresh looking blue jeans. She was already in her late thirties but certainly didn't look it. However, at the moment her face was just as stoic and grim as the Sheriff's.

Juliet felt Ryan, playing the role of the bailiff, grip the rope binding her hands behind her back and tug sharply upward. She clumsily staggered to her feet but kept her eyes glued downwards to the ground. Ryan stood behind her with a menacing force, ready to pounce should she open her mouth or make a run for it. He was a hulking juggernaut of a man and could put you off just by sight, especially when dressed in his black and green hunting gear like he was at the moment.

“Juliet Burke,” the Sheriff began her condemnation with a ruthless bellow, “the court finds you GUILTY on all charges!”

The stands erupted into chatter of approval. Juliet clasped her eyes shut and let out a long sigh; half of disappointment, half of relief. For a brief moment she was just glad to have the entire embarrassing procedure over with. She tried to maintain her apathetic and distant demeanor but inside she felt violated. Especially when the court displayed arbitrary but inflammatory evidence of her affair with Goodwin prior to his death. She was never one for displays of emotion though and kept it all bottled in. Hell of a coping mechanism! She never could decide if it was a gift or a curse that she was able to hide herself like that. On one hand it saved her the grief of actual grief and humiliation but it also painted her as a rather unsympathetic figure, a factor she was sure had a large part to play in the deciding of the verdict. It's hard to relate to someone who is never wearing their true face.

“Ryan!” the Sheriff called out across the cramped and claustrophobic confines of the courtroom, “have Aldo move Shephard to the cage and move Miss. Burke to the Hydra. The reading of the SENTENCE will take place tomorrow!” She turned to leave.

However, a shout echoed out and stopped her in her tracks. The rest of the Others within hearing distance froze in much of the same manner. This time it belonged to Juliet and came through a rattled voice. “Wait! Please!”

Ryan gave her a tough yank backwards, almost causing her to tumble to the ground. He jabbed his knee in her back and twisted her arms tighter. “Shut it,” he harshly grunted in her ear.

The Sheriff turned back with a mild, almost sadistic, interest “No, I'm curious. What is it that you can possibly have to say? You certainly have no hope in defending yourself, do you?”

“If I could just talk to Ben,” Juliet gasped quickly, playing her last wild card, “please, I just need to talk to Ben! I can fix this!”

He may have been the leader of the entire operation here but even Ben had things he desired. Things she could provide. His fixation over her was certainly no secret and often lead to much mistrust from the other Others.

“Ben is unconscious,” the Sheriff spoke with a smirk, savoring the opportunity to dash Juliet's hopes, “laying on a gurney with a hole in his back. I suggest the next time you want to ask Ben for favors not trying to kill him beforehand.”

Juliet felt it all come crushing down. Throughout the trial she had played out many admittedly impossible scenarios in her head as a means of comfort. However, she had always put faith in Ben. Sure she tried to have him murdered but their relationship was... complicated to say the least, and in some twisted way she was sure that he would understand.

“Do you have anything else to add,” the Sheriff prodded, “any last pitiful attempts at manipulation?” The response was nothing but silence. “Very well, Ryan take her away.”

The Sheriff disappeared outside a flap in the closed in tent and with the morbid excitement over the small crowd started doing the same. Ryan kept a hold on the rope wrapped tightly like handcuffs around Juliet's wrists and tumbled her in the direction of the exit. He gave her a hard push on the back, right between the shoulder blades, and she flew out the opening and into the ominous dark of the evening.

The air was still but cool; quiet but foreboding, there was something sinister in the calmness of it all. However, it was undeniably nice and Juliet felt envious that Jack would be out in the wide open cages with fresh air while she would be stuck down in the humid vacuum of the aquarium. While keeping a constant hand gripped on her at all times Ryan led her like a dog down the paved walking path over the beach and through the small inland of jungle. Juliet could see the sun setting lower and lower under the horizon line of the ocean and the sky grew a harder shade of black. The pit in her stomach concurrently grew tighter and tighter with every passing step. Sure the verdict may have been read, but the sentence was still to come. At worst; death. At best; Juliet couldn't imagine what exactly but even that would be a living hell, that she was sure of.

They exited through a bend of thick trees in the beach that linked into the jungle and on the adverse side Juliet saw Aldo rounding the walkway with Jack in tow, bound in a similar fashion with rope around his wrists. They passed each other and his face perked up. Juliet's hopes weren't as high but she managed to form her mouth in a weak smile.

“Hey,” she greeted softly without thinking and purely on instinct.

Ryan quickly reached down and unsheathed the metal baton from around his belt line. Juliet turned to keep walking on and he thrust it with all his strength down across the back of her jeans, right on her buttocks. There was a loud crack and her ass jiggled from the impact.

HELLO! “YEOWCH!” Juliet howled loudly in pain and jumped two feet in the air. She landed and bent her knees out and squatted down to try and alleviate some of the pain. Her hands were tied too tightly above her hip to allow her to rub her backside but she felt a perfectly horizontal line like fire burning across her buttcheeks. She gasped and inhaled loudly through gritted teeth.

“HEY!” Jack shouted and turned back, pulling out of Aldo's grip. “Get your hands off her!”

Ryan spun around and held the business end of the baton just inches away from his face. “Keep out of this Doc! She's in trouble, you ain't. That can easily change!” Aldo removed his baton as well and stood ready for a fight.

Jack could see Juliet clenching all the muscles in her buttocks together though her jeans and heard her sniffle a tear away and it boiled his blood. “If you hurt her one more time...”

Juliet suddenly interrupted. “Jack,” she called out in her best attempt at a confident voice, “I'll be fine.” She knew what Ryan was capable of and knew that neither him or Jack would back down until it came to blows. Also more than anything she just wanted him out of there so he wouldn't have to see her like this. Degraded, beaten, and weak. A large contrast to the woman she was when they were first introduced a week ago. While staying squatted down Juliet turned to look at Jack with sad eyes. Her face was bright red with shame that she was displaying herself like this in front of Jack but she gave him a nod of assurance that she didn't really believe in herself.

“Juliet,” Jack spoke with a rage that was barely just being contained, “it's going to be alright. I'm gonna save you. Just...”

“Okay Romeo,” Aldo smirked and regained his grip on Jack's rope handcuffs, “that's plenty more than enough. Let's get on with it.”

Juliet gazed her eyes down and turned back. She could hear Aldo tug Jack and their footsteps disappearing into the jungle and around the bend. She felt an immense sadness at not being able to see him off but then blushed as she realized the emotions running through her head. I mean, she thought to herself, I've only known Shephard for a week and only ever through a glass cage. So why do I have these feelings about him I can't explain?

Ryan strutted over the Juliet, enjoying the opportunity to display his dominance, and spoke with a deep and sinister voice. “Alright blondie, playtime's over. Let's go.”

In defiance Juliet stayed squatted down with her knees out and spread. “Just one thing,” she spoke slowly and proudly, “keep your fucking hands off me. If you so much as touch me, I'll tell Ben that...”

Before she could finish her train of thought was lost and her eyes gaped wide open. She felt Ryan's large hand shove itself down the back of her jeans.

“NO!” she shouted while squirming about in a pitiful attempt to fight him off. “What the hell are...”

Before she could finish Ryan gripped the back rim of her underwear and yanked upward with a violent force, sending her back to her feet in a flash. The fabric hiked sharply up her buttcrack and Juliet yelped loudly. “OH HO! YOW!” She was raised to her tip toes and stood stiffly with her legs as straight as a board. Ryan kept a firm grip and pull on her underwear. She tried flinging her legs about but only succeeded in digging her panties up deeper. 

“I know you think you're some tough bitch,” Ryan spat hatefully and yanked harder, “cause you've got Ben under your thumb. But he ain't here right now. So until he is, you're gonna play by our rules. Got it? And rule number one is to shut it and do what you're told. Because the next time you get smacked it ain't gonna be on those cute little buns of yours. And don't you go getting' any ideas about Shephard either! He can't even help himself. You understand that?” he knotted her underwear at the top and pulled so hard that she rose momentarily off her feet.

Juliet responded quickly through gasps and gritted teeth. “Yes!” 

He enjoyed just holding her in place and watching her thrust uselessly about. Her underwear was stretched to just about the tearing point and he could see down her jeans at the top of her bottom, pale in contrast to the rest of her sun burn skin. The pain shot around her buttcrack and the fabric stung her vagina. Out of her mouth came cries and moans that sounded more like that of a wounded animal than a human. Ryan could feel himself getting hard as he saw Juliet clenching her buttcheeks together in a pathetic attempt to stop the pain. Every movement just made it worse.

Ryan finally let his grip go and Juliet toppled back flat on her feet. She could still feel her underwear tugged all the way up between her buttocks but couldn't do anything about it. She looked at him with equal measures hate, fury, and fear. Her face was so red with rage that she was almost purple and her eyes were just barely managing to hold back the tears. However, there was no way she was going to cry in front this man. No way she was going to let him win.

Ryan held the baton back up for one final warning. “So, you gonna be a good little girl?”

Juliet stared at him for what felt like forever and the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He sensed her rebellion and concluded, “Cause you know what happens to bad girls. I wouldn't think twice about pulling your pants down and putting blisters on your bare ass. So say it.”

She opened her mouth to tell him to go rot in fucking hell. That she was going to kill him, or better yet; Jack was going to kill him and she was going to watch and enjoy it. 

“Yes,” came out instead. It was almost instinctive, like her body was disobeying her. “I'll be a good little girl.” The humiliation of having to force herself into submission was almost worse than the psychical torment. 

Ryan sheathed his baton and grabbed her face with one hand. He pinched her cheeks together and puckered her lips out. “Than let's keep going,” he spoke through a sinister and contemplative stare, ”we're almost there.” He released his hand and took hold on her bindings. He gave her a tug forward and Juliet was just glad to finally get moving again. However, she now walked on with an utter fear and uncertainly not before this intense.

It was uncomfortable as hell to walk with her underwear riding up and the sting of the baton still fresh on her bottom but she staggered along with stiff legs. Her panties were still bunched up over her jeans and every once in a while Ryan would grab them and give a tug just to remind her of his presence. At last they came around the final bend in the jungle and could see the unmistakable and almost alien entrance to the Hydra station. The place she'd be spending the night until tomorrow when came the inevitable reading of the sentence. However, first she had to survive tonight. 

Ryan creaked the submarine like metal wheel and pushed the door open and Juliet felt a shiver go down her spine as she stood on the outlier. It was dead empty, nobody in the entire station. Just her and Ryan. He gave her a push on the back and nudged her a few paces forward into the dark room. She took one last breath of fresh air before the rest was sucked out like a vacuum as the door came slamming shut. 

### TO BE CONTINUED... (upon request)


End file.
